Close Your Eyes And Think Of Paris
by lone-star-woman
Summary: Tosh would rather sit at home and watch Gigi, but there’s work to do. I kind of like the idea that Tosh enjoys old MGM musicals. Starts off a little crude, but becomes fluffy at the end.


At the end of a long week, Tosh thought she deserved a relaxing night off. However, Jack's phone call interrupted her Leslie Caron movie marathon and yanked her from the comfort of her flat. Such was her lot in life. One minute, she watched Gigi sing about failing to comprehend the love-making habits of Parisians; the next, she listened to Owen rant about the condom wrapper on the floor of the SUV.

"All right, you two," Owen said. "We get it. You like to suck each other off in the mystery machine. But Ianto, I'd at least expect you to clean up after. What sort of butler are you anyway?"

Gwen sighed and picked up the offending object. "The only sucking that's been going on in the SUV lately is you on a sweet. This is your wrapper from last time you were in here."

Owen paused and examined the lollipop wrapper. "It's dark. Anyone could have made the same mistake."

Tosh rolled her eyes. "I've accessed the --"

"For someone who claims he doesn't want to hear any details of what goes on between me and Ianto, isn't it funny how that was the first place your mind went to?" Jack teased.

Gwen nudged Owen with her elbow, "Now I'd imagine you have something to say to Ianto…"

He kicked the back of Ianto's seat and asked, "What kind of butler are you?"

Tosh said, "Listen, I've --"

"Pick up your own trash. He's my butler, not yours," Jack said.

"Thank you," Ianto deadpanned.

Tosh cleared her throat.

"By the way," Jack said. "Has it been that long since we've…"

Owen covered his ears with his hands. "LA LA LA LA,"

"I--"

Ianto sighed. "You really enjoy my mortification."

"It brings out the blue in your eyes," Jack replied.

"Keep up that attitude, and I may have to bring out the blue in your balls," Ianto said.

"Oh!" Gwen and Owen shouted like rowdy teens.

"Am I the only one thinking about work?" Tosh asked.

The SUV fell silent for a few seconds until Owen began to snicker.

--

They arrived at the scene.

"Bloody hell," Gwen said when she saw the ambulances, the fire brigade, the police and the crowd of club goers.

It began to rain harder. Tosh briefly thought about sitting on her couch and enjoying the warmth of her favorite blanket while Gigi and Gaston sang about champagne and danced giddily. But now, the drinking and dancing at a local night club had stopped when an alien spontaneously combusted at the bar. Apparently, the lights, the noise, the body heat and the women in tight dresses were far too much for him to handle.

And at least Gigi got to wear a beautiful new gown when she faced the scrutiny of society gossips. However, as Tosh faced the glares coming from police officers who muttered "Torchwood" as if was a swear word, the rain matted her hair against her face and soaked the cuffs of her jeans. Of course, she knew that she had to press forward while keeping her chin up, just like the others.

Unfortunately, she found herself lagging behind the rest of the team. She quickened her pace, but she must have stepped in a puddle because, suddenly, her feet slipped out from under her. _Perfect_, she thought as she closed her eyes.

Then, she stopped falling.

When she opened her eyes, she was relieved to know that she wasn't sprawled out on the pavement with a hundred eyes watching her shame. Instead, she was in the arms of a copper who was gently helping her to regain her balance.

"You all right, then?" he said.

Tosh shook her head.

"No?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"I meant, I'm fine, really." Tosh realized that she was speaking to that PC who used to be Gwen's partner. His name was Alex… Alun… Anton…

"The name's Andy," he told her. He held onto her hand and ghosted his thumb across her knuckles. He looked directly in her eyes. His grin was positively sweet.

She blushed. He laughed awkwardly.

"Tosh," Ianto called out from the club's entrance.

He bit his bottom lip and let her hand go ever so reluctantly.

She pointed to Ianto and said, "I have to…"

"Right. You be careful," Andy said as he tipped her hat to her.

"Right."

When she got to the door, Ianto glanced back at Andy. "What was that all about?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Nothing to see here."

Andy began to whistle in the rain.

Ianto chuckled and said, "That's not what it looks like."

When they entered the club, Tosh gave him her best smug smile and replied, "And what does that look like?"

As Jack flirted with an increasingly impatient and unappreciative Detective Swanson, Ianto muttered, "Like Jack is going to get himself shot." He moved in quickly to intervene.

Meanwhile, the charred alien carcass sat at was left of the bar waiting for Tosh and Owen. Time to work. But first, Tosh glanced at the door. She puckered her lips and exhaled silently.


End file.
